Jack The Ripper , Last dying breath
by Jack Solidus
Summary: And this is the last part. Nothing else that I have to say , sorry...


When Jack defeated Shabbir (basically makes no sense) , everything was slowly getting erased.

Jack realized what was going on , and jumped into action.

And Jack The Ripper saved everything , even though it makes no sense.

And so , the last part to end this whole stupid story arc or whatever.

I regret making this , but I needed to end it somehow , I didn't want to leave it just , there , you know...

And so...

Jack The Ripper

Last dying breath

*When Jack and Maria went home , they saw a few people , starting to fade away , only in bits for now

Maria: Jack , what is going on?

Jack: It could be from the fight with that Shabbir guy. Still , I have to make things right.

Maria: Jack , do your best.

Jack: I will Maria.

*Jack makes a portal and gets to Shabbir's body

Jack: Shabbir. Is he dead?

Wait...

*Jack pulls out his black heart shaped soul and gives it to Shabbir

*Shabbir is back from near death...

Shabbir: What did you do!?

Jack: I sort of killed you. But you were hanging in there. I gave you my soul so that you would be back. Be grateful I didn't just let you to rot there.

Shabbir: Because of you , now the concepts of absolutes are destroyed and everything will be erased.

Jack: Not if we can get to that Omniking or whoever he is in time.

Shabbir: True. But you played around with the concepts of absolutes. Even if they are brought back by some miracle , I still need to punish you.

Jack: I'll take whatever you use as a punishment , just get me to this Omniking of yours.

Shabbir: Gladly , Jack. I still hate you though.

*Jack and Shabbir go to the Omniking

*in the time it took them to get there (in real time , about a second) , Jack had something to say

Jack: Will I need to bow to this Omniking or whatever?

Shabbir: Lets just say yes , because he did create everything you see.

Jack (in his mind): Maybe to what that guy told him.

Jack: So , ugh , I'll try my best to be normal. If that makes any sense.

Shabbir: We are here.

Jack: Ok , I'm ready.

*Shabbir and Jack enter Omnikings place (you never said anything Shabbir , it could be a mansion or a whole universe , anything)

*they get close to the Omniking

*both of them bow to the Omniking

Shabbir: Omniking , thanks to this idiot , the concepts of the absolutes are completely destroyed.

Omniking: That's because you set off to fight him. Without my permission.

Shabbir: True , but.

Omniking: You will be punished Shabbir , after I get the concepts of the absolutes back. But Jack. Why is it you that gets the strength to do this type of stuff?

Jack: I'm not sure. Please , just bring the concepts of the absolutes back , I have a friend waiting for me back at my universe. She is the only person who I had any sort of emotions to. I'll take any punishment instead of Shabbir. Please.

Omniking: It is done.

Jack: My hand. It is coming back again.

Shabbir: With the concepts of the absolutes back again , everyone will be back to normal. And my power is back again. Here. Your soul.

*Jack takes his soul back

Omniking: I think you would be a good protector Jack.

Jack: I don't think so sir. I do have to go back , to tell my girlfriend something. I will disappear soon. I think it's because of that fight Shabbir. And I don't want to be alive anymore. Lets just have this be my end. I'll go to my universe now. Omniking. Thank you.

Shabbir: Just go to your universe. I will go with you.

*and after they got there and explained everything to Maria , ...

Maria: Well , Jack , there is something I need to tell you.

Jack: Go on then.

Maria:... I think I'm pregnant.

Jack: How?

Maria: A few days ago , I was at your place , and we both got a bit drunk. You really were more drunk than me.

Jack: But we aren't even 18. And I don't have any alcohol drinks at my place.

Maria: Well , I bought some. Really strong , gotta admit.

Jack: Well , Maria. If it is true , then , raise our child for me , okay?

Maria: And you?

Jack: I died a few times. But I got to life each time. Now I think this is my day to be dead , and to not get back.

Shabbir: But what about being one of the protectors like me? Not many people get the honor to be like that.

Jack: I already told the Omniking that I won't be alive anymore.

Shabbir: But Jack...

Jack: I never wanted to be powerful. I just wanted to have a normal life. To have a job and a family. I never wanted to be a king nor this.

Shabbir: Listen to me Jack.

Jack: No. I will now rest in peace. Please remember me Shabbir.

*Jack drops on the ground

Maria: Jack!

Jack: Maria. take the money in my castle. Have a normal life. Raise our child.

Maria: 2 children. Twins.

Jack: With my last dying breath... My last words...

It's been nice having friends such as you 2...

*Jack is dead...

*no returning

*Jack chose to die

*Jack is now in heaven

*standing near God

Jack: Was I a good person?

God: No. You weren't by what you were ment to be. But due to your actions. You saved everyone and everything. You might not be the best person , but you aren't a bad boy.

Jack: Just what I wanted to hear. So ugh. What now?

The End

For real this time

I swear , this is the last part

It was cool making these series of stories about my character

But now it ends

Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
